Alola!
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: "Alola means hello, but it also means goodbye. Alola is where you met your new friends, and Alola is where you said goodbye to one of your friends." A re-imagining of the ending of the Sun and Moon games. Lillie x Female Protagonist, Slight Hau x Lillie. Contains MAJOR spoilers. Do not read if you haven't finished Sun and Moon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Wow, never thought I'd say this, but it's been so long so heck… It felt nice saying that again! XD**

 **I'M NOT DEAD~! I'm very much alive actually. Just had some personal life catch up to me really… hehe… And with the release of Sun and Moon, let's just say I played nonstop. And I've got to say… these games are quickly becoming my favorite set of Pokemon games. And I'm surprised to say this, but Dawn isn't best girl for me anymore… It's Lillie now… owo;;**

 **Anyways, this is a really cute, really heartfelt idea I had floating around in my head since yesterday and I've been wanting to put this idea of mine on paper for a while. XD Before I continue, however, and give you a more detailed synopsis of what's going on in this story, SPOILERS AHEAD! If you haven't beaten sun and moon yet. DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC~! I REPEAT… DO… NOT… READ… UNLESS… YOU… HAVE… BEATEN… THE… GAME~! Okay? Okay… Good, now I can explain this story of mine in more detail. XD**

 **This story takes place during Lillie's farewell towards the end of the game when she's going to Kanto. It's sort of my take on how the player character would feel and act upon Lillie leaving. And given that I'm now Lillie x Female protag trash now, it'll be just that… XDXDXD Expect a lot of fluff and stuff, and I hope I do this scene justice, because the Lillie farewell scene was one of the saddest, yet, it's my favorite scene in the game. And to this day, that scene STILL sticks to me like glue… =w=;;**

 **Another thing, I'll be referring to the female character as Selene in this story, since that's what most people seem to canon her name as. People also call her Moon, but I prefer the latter. XD Also, this story is a one-shot, so… Yeah… XD**

 **Anyways, I've talked enough here. Hope you enjoy the story! :DD**

 **Alola!**

It was the very next day after Selene's championship party. The party went on all night, until it was dawn of the very next day. Selene's mother smiles and stretches as she looks up at the sunrise from their balcony.

"Ah, what a refreshing morning breeze!" Selene's mother says in a relaxed, laid back manner as she stretches and closes her eyes, feeling the cool morning Alolan breeze on her face. "Now, I wonder what will happen today…" Selene pauses and stares at her mother a bit. She then recalls the abuse that Lillie had been through with her mother and the Ultra Beasts and has her eyes shadowed with her lips quivering a bit. It was now more than ever that the young black haired girl realized just how lucky and fortunate she was… And that she had taken her mother's kindness for granted up until now. She pauses a bit, before going up to her mother and embracing her in a heartfelt hug, exhausted after her long, yet exciting journey through Alola and finally getting settled back at home.

"… Mom…" Selene says softly as she buries her face in her mother's chest affectionately. "… I'm home…" Selene's mother smiles and pets her daughter's head lovingly and affectionately and holds her close while closing her eyes.

"Welcome home, dear…" She says softly and gently in a warm, kind-hearted manner while pettingher daughter's head affectionately. "Why don't you spend the day here for tonight and get some rest. You must be exhausted after that party!" She says in a warm, motherly manner. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and the two quickly separate and turn around. "Hm, was that the doorbell? Oh, that's got to be Kukui. Why don't you let him in, Selene?" Selene smiles cheerfully, now back to her bright, cheerful self she usually was.

"Sure!" She says in a preppy manner as she goes to the front door to welcome their guest. At the front of their door, it wasn't Kukui, however… It was Hau! And he had this urgent look on his face, as if something terrible had happened.

"Selene!" Hau calls out to the black haired girl urgently with eyes widened. "It's a disaster! A total disaster!" Selene raises her eyebrows at this. A disaster? What did he mean by that? Did something terrible happen?

"Hau, calm down!" Selene says, though she looked a bit worried with the tone of Hau's voice and how urgent the look on his face was. "What's going on-" Before she could finish her train of thought, Selene's mother comes in, laid back as usual.

"What's wrong, Hau?" Her mother asks in her laid back manner as usual, stealing the words right out of her daughter's mouth. Hau pauses a bit and waves at Selene's mother politely and bows his head respectfully and greeting her.

"Oh! Auntie! Morning! Sorry!" He says quickly, but respectfully. He seemed to be in a rush. He then returns to urgency and continues. "I'll explain later, but… but… Selene has to come with me right now! If we don't hurry, the ship is going to leave!" Selene's eyes widen as Hau says these words, and recalls last night. She noticed Lillie was trying to tell her something, but she didn't really think anything of it at the time.

" _Selene, I'm going to-" Lillie begins, before being interrupted by the fireworks. She pauses a bit, and then smiles and shakes her head, spending the rest of the night with Selene and watching the fireworks together. The black haired girl never figured out what the blonde haired girl was trying to tell her… until now…_

"… No…" Selene mutters under her breath with widened eyes. She then turns to her mother and waves before rushing out the door in a hurry. "I-I'll be right back, mom! I have to catch this boat! Lead the way, Hau!" She says urgently as she heads out the door in a hurry along with Hau. Selene's mother smiles and nods her head before waving in her usual, carefree manner.

Meanwhile, at the Hau'oli City Marina, Professor Kukui and Lillie were standing in front of the harbor, waiting for the boat to arrive. Kukui puts his hands to his hips and smiles in a laid-back manner as he looks at Lillie.

"Y'know, Lillie, Kanto is a long way away from here!" Kukui says to Lillie in a fatherly manner. "Try not to let the jetlag hit you too hard." He then pauses a bit and closes his eyes while shaking his head and sighing before continuing.

"Burnet's well…" He begins sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "She said she would be too sad to watch you go, so she wouldn't even come out with me. I know it's a lot to ask, but forgive her this time, wouldja? She did tell me that the loft in the lab is yours to use indefinitely. So you can come back and stay whenever you like, Lillie!" Lillie smiles at this and nods her head as Kukui tells her this. At the same time this happens, Selene and Hau arrive at the scene. Hau has his eyes widened at Lillie in a panicked manner.

"You didn't tell us!" Hau yells out loud as usual. He seemed sad to see that Lillie was going. Selene, however, stayed quiet, not showing much emotion… She didn't know what to feel right now. Sadness because she was leaving? Anger because she didn't tell her? Happiness because she was taking the next big step now that their journey was over? She didn't know what it was… She didn't know what she was feeling… The black haired girl silently stares and looks at Lillie. The blonde haired girl has an apologetic, sad look on her face.

"Hau… I'm sorry…" Lillie says softly and apologetically. "But I've decided. I have to go to Kanto. To help my mother get better… but more than that… to help myself get stronger." Selene finally cuts in with her lips quivering.

"A-Aren't you sad leaving Alola…?" She finally says softly. "A-All the friends you've made… A-All the adventures we've been through… Aren't you sad saying goodbye to all of that?" Lillie closes her eyes and sighs sadly as Selene asks her this.

"Of course I'm sad to leave Alola…" Lillie says softly while looking down a bit. She then looks up, with more confidence and determination. "But… the thought of going to Kanto also fills my heart with excitement!" She then pauses again and closes her eyes once more, trying to find her words before speaking once again. She then looks up at Selene and Hau with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm going to become a real trainer and meet all kinds of wonderful Pokemon… I'm going to travel all around Kanto, just like we did here on Alola for your island challenges!" She says in a strong, independent manner. Selene pauses, and cracks a small smile. She was no longer the scared, weak little girl she had first met at that bridge. She had grown considerably throughout their journey. Lillie then looks at Selene, her knight in shining armor, with a slight blush on her cheeks while still speaking to the black haired girl. "And no matter what happens… I'm going to be okay. Because of the smiles that you shared with me. You, and Hau, and everyone here… Thank you all so much!" She then bows her head towards them while still smiling. She then pauses a bit and closes her eyes, before finishing her long speech.

"And that's why someday… Someday I'll come back to Alola again!" She finishes with a bright smile on her face, reassuring Hau and Selene. Hau finally steps up, wanting to say something, but unable to find the right words to say to the blonde haired girl.

"But… but… I haven't gotten to say any of the things I wanted to say to you! So… So… Argh!" Hau exclaims, still trying to organize his thoughts before finally finishing his thoughts. "I'm going to send you a letter! A really, really long one! You'd better wait!" Lillie smiles and giggles at this while still smiling brightly.

"I will, Hau and please, take this." Lillie says cheerfully and brightly as she hands Hau something. Selene couldn't see what she had given him at the time, but the dark-skinned boy gladly takes it from her, trying his best not to cry, but the tears couldn't seem to stop. Lillie then turns to Selene and smiles softly, but also, in a bit of a sad manner as well.

"Selene…" Lillie says softly with a light blush on her cheeks. She then smiles at her before continuing. "It may look a little worn, but… That's because this was my most treasured belonging once." She then hands Selene a Poke doll. The black haired girl takes it from her hands and has a small smile on her face while hugging the Poke Doll, cherishing it.

"Thank you, Lillie… I'll cherish it and hold on to it for you until you get back…" She says softly with her eyes shadowed. She then pauses a bit, as all the emotions she held bottled up inside, finally erupted. Still holding the Poke Doll, she goes up to Lillie and embraces her in a long, affectionate hug, tears streaming from her eyes as she holds her in her arms. "Never forget us, you hear me, Lillie? Never forget us, your friends… No matter what trials you face in Kanto, stay safe, alright?" Lillie pauses a bit as Selene hugs her, but then, tears start falling from her eyes as she returns Selene's embrace as well in a touching, heartfelt scene.

"I-I'll never forget…" Lillie says as she cries into Selene's chest while hugging the black haired girl in a warm embrace. "N-Nebby will never forgive me if I forgot about all of you after all!" Selene laughs a little as Lillie says this and wipes the tears from her eyes, still hugging the blonde haired girl, not wanting to let her go. Finally, the boat arrives, and it was time for Lillie to leave… Although it was hard for the black haired girl, it was finally time to let her go. She didn't want the blonde haired girl to leave, but this was for the best… For Lillie's sake…

"Then I suppose… this is goodbye." Lillie says softly with her eyes closed, giving Selene one last warm, cheerful smile. She then turns around to board the boat. As the horn for the boat to Kanto blows and leaves, Lillie waves farewell to Kukui, to Hau, and to Selene. The black haired girl runs until she's at he edge of the pier and waves farewell, and yells out to her while the others wave behind her.

"Alola, Lillie! Have a safe trip!" Selene calls out to her while smiling. She then pauses a bit, thinking now was a better time than any. And that she wouldn't have another chance to tell her for a long time. "Lillie, I have something I need to tell you, I-" Lille smiles as she waves and puts a finger to her lips while shaking her head.

"I already know!" She calls out to her with a smile on her face. "You can tell me properly when I come back! Alola, Selene! Alola, everyone! I'll miss you all! Thanks for everything!" As the boat drifts farther and farther away, it became harder for them to see the blonde haired girl leave. Selene has a small smile with her eyes shadowed as Lillie is finally out of view and she finally puts her hand down, as she was waving to Lillie this whole time as the sun rises and greets the young black haired girl with the start of a new day.

" _Alola means hello, but it also means goodbye." "_

 _Alola is where you met your new friends, and Alola is where you said goodbye to one of your friends."_

" _Alola, Lillie. We'll see you again soon… I love you…"_

 _~Selene_

 **4 Years Later**

Four years had passed since Lillie left for Kanto, and Selene had matured into a young, blossoming 15 year old trainer. The black haired girl had her hair grow longer since the four year timeskip and she had grown and matured quite a bit from the young, preppy 11 year old that had first started her journey and became a champion. She was dressed in a black, border flared skirt, with a white and black designer top. She wore a cute beach hat on top of her head as she walked down the streets. She was still the champion of Alola, and for four long years, she had defended her title from all challengers… Hau, Plumeria, even Kukui challenged her a second and was defeated in the end. The young black haired girl was walking down Hau'oli City and was walking down the pier. It was a beautiful day today, and the young, black haired girl was in high spirits, humming a merry tune.

"Hm, hm, hm…" The young trainer hums to herself cheerfully and casually as she goes down the street, heading towards the Malasada Shop to get some to-go for her mother and Hau. She passes by the marina, and pauses a bit as she turns around and hears a boat's horn coming from their and her eyes widens as she sees a familiar face…

A silhouetted, blonde haired figure stands in front of the marina pier and smiles brightly and cheerfully, waving at the black haired girl. Selene beams brightly at the sight of the blonde haired figure and smiles cheerfully as she runs towards the blonde haired figure.

 **The End**

 **And, there we go… Man, that was fun! I know I copied and pasted a lot of textfrom the game, but I wanted it to replicate that scene in the game, and give it my own, special little touch by giving the player character some… character. I mean, in game, we're practically a robot, so… XD Expect some Lillie x Fem protag in the future, coz goddammit, I love this ship! XDXDXD**

 **Dawn: If Lillie is your number 1 now, will you no longer be so glomp happy with me?**

 **Me: Nope, never… -Glomps Dawn-**

 **Dawn: -Sighs- I spoke too soon…**

 **Anyways, now that I'm still alive, expect some more out of me now that I have some more time on my hands. I have a Christmas deadline coming soon, after all, and there's still that other fanfic I want to get started :I So much to do, so little time… =w=**

 **As usual, be sure to review and leave me a favorite. Your support is greatly appreciated! Also don't flame me, or my Decidueye will Spirit Shackle you in the face~! : )**

 **~Honou**


End file.
